


Safe Word

by Skellyrox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blink-and-you'll-miss-it BDSM, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fic for Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellyrox/pseuds/Skellyrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the safe word again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Word

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I came up with while trying to study for my exam.

  


He gazes around the room, taking in each and every detail; the openness of the space, the bare but solid infrastructure, the spiral staircase, the giant hole in one wall. The small lamp on the desk to his right and the rich navy color of the bed sheets on the bed to his left catch his eye next. He turns his head to peer at the large expanse of windows situated behind where he is sitting on a surprisingly comfy plastic chair. Well not just sitting, but tied.

“Derek! Derek, come on! I'm getting bored!”

“Keep your pants on Stiles! I'm right here.” Derek walks into the room, wearing only his sexiest black jeans. 

“I can't really take them off in this position Sourwolf, Stiles smirks, but you can help me with them, can't you?”

Derek walks the rest of the way over to Stiles and straddles his lap. He nuzzles into Stile's neck so that Stiles can feel his hot breath on his throat. Derek licks a stripe up the side of his neck and nibbles lightly on Stile's ear. He sighs out a soft _Yes, I can_ into Stiles’ ear. He hears a choked moan in response and leans back to look at his captive. His eyes darken with intent. Stiles' eyes are blown wide and golden like the sun. His mouth is open slightly and he lets out a small gasp before breathing out.

"What's the safe word again?"

Derek chuckles, whispers _pineapple_ , and dives back in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr.](http://surprisesinthemoonlight.tumblr.com)


End file.
